The Fox's Hound
by YukikoMon
Summary: AU: Kaoru, having forgotten her past, learns to live with fellow human beings. Unbeknownst to her, the person responsible for the mass genocide of her people was under her nose the whole time. Meanwhile, Momoko and Miyako are obliged to marry certain noblebloods they barely know. Traditional pairing. Warning: some minor character deaths
1. Acquaintances

**A/N:** This was written 3 years ago, when life was a lil kinder. It was kinda good so I thought maybe uploading it would be better than to rot in this laptop forever haha

Sharing is caring. Warning: Minor character deaths

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z. The places are all fiction. All made up by me. No creatures were harmed in the making of this story.**

 **AU: The Fox's Hound**

∞ _Ch. 1: Acquaintances_ ∞

It was on a late afternoon. The creamy orange sky painted the town in sepia. The sunset's light pushing through the clouds was reflected by the windows of the known Vorenshiore Palace.

As vast as the palace was, little were the people inside. Three children were tackling each other, tumbling and then running after another in the courtyard. Despite the fact that they almost ate dirt and got hurt, they were still enjoying. After sometime, the blonde kid slid and dove right into a puddle. Small snickers and laughter were heard.

"Disgusting." Standing on a balcony was a tall young woman who looked like in her twenties. She too was blonde. Half of her hair was tied in a bun adorned with a golden flower pin. She left the lower part free and let her big curls fall an inch below her neck.

She moved her chestnut-colored eyes on the person beside her who left out a soft giggle. "Honestly, Camilia." She scolded forming a scowl on her face. "Your son should be in his room finishing his cla-"

"Oh Cornelia… He's still five." Camilia spoke gently with her azure eyes focused on the said boy. "I don't want to ruin his childhood." She got up from her seat seeing her son nearing her. Camilia is shorter than Cornelia for about three inches. She wore her wavy bright blonde hair down. Somehow, everything about her was bright.

She gave her teary-eyed son a proud smile while patting his head. "You're alright! Let's get you cleaned." The boy sniffed and nodded.

"Boys, clean up time!"

"But dad isn't even here yet!" A raven-haired boy responded then groaned as he saw his amber-haired companion run right pass through him while snickering. "Race ya!"

* * *

Crumbles of biscuits fell on a huge peach carpet as the three boys busily munched their snacks. They sat on the carpet while waiting for their fathers' return. "I bet you I can eat that whole!" The amber-headed boy taunted as he pointed towards a huge muffin.

"I bet you I can do it faster!" The pale young boy argued keeping his deep green eyes on his rival. The bubbly boy just laughed while cheered on both of them. Before they could finish, a knock on the door disturbed them.

"Pardon me your majesty, I am here to inform-" The announcer was interrupted by a small squeak that possibly came from the prince. "Daddy is here!" He shot up and ran towards the door, opening it abruptly. The man behind the door had seen this coming. He moved back to allow the door to open freely without him getting in the way. It was almost every week that these things happen. The man just sighed after seeing the little boy run towards the great hall. Eventually, a pair of boys followed.

Upon entering the hall, three men stood near the door. It looks like they had just arrived and were having a serious conversation. The blonde boy took notice and interjected in delight. "Daddy!"

Upon hearing his son, he turned and gave him a gentle smile just as his mother would. The King had a slight long auburn hair and had deep blue eyes like his son. "How's my little Boomer?" Seeing that Boomer had some scars and plasters he made a worried look.

"This is nothing, Daddy!" The little boy beamed. "I'm a grown boy now! I didn't cry!" He looked so proud while saying it. The King stooped down and patted his head. "Yes, you're a strong boy and you will become a strong man!"

"Well, I'll be stronger! Like my dad!" The raven-haired boy happily jumps at his father. "I'm gonna be like you!" His father laughed and carried him up high. "Make me proud son!" Both of them laughed. "Because I'm Butch! And Butch means manly!"

The amber-haired boy just looked at his father. His red fiery eyes were focused on some papers. His father is the identical twin of the King. Their only difference was their eyes. His father fell in love in working not as a King but as a business man. He liked travelling a lot which made his son grew further away. Later on he asked, "Is mom home?"

"Oh? Ah… yes." He squinted at his son and got back to reading or checking the papers. "Dylan. I think we should discuss… now." He had that stern look. Sure, he was fitted to be the King. Dylan, his brother/King, nodded and told the boys to go and wait with the Queen. The children understood and moved along.

* * *

"Ma!" A kid with a green and somewhat spiked up hair whined. He scrunched up his nose as he faced the woman before him. "Why do I have to babysit again!?"

"It will be just for a short while." She smiled dearly at him.

"But she's a monster…" The little soon-to-be guardian pouted silently but was still heard.

"Dai!" She raised her tone a bit and sighed. She stooped down and looked at her son's emerald eyes. "Don't ever compare us to them. Understood?"

"I didn't mean it!" He reasoned and his mother just laughed and patted his head. Suddenly their door opened revealing a small girl. A dirty one.

"He threw me on the pond!" The little girl pointed at Dai who was sticking his tongue out to her.

"Well! You pushed me first!" They bickered.

"It was an accident!" She ran towards her mother crying. "Mommy, Dai's being mean!"

Dai scoffed and his mom pinched his cheek. She caressed the little girl's head. "Now, you two get along or you won't have any dessert tonight." When their mother turned around to finish her chores, the little girl smirked and stuck her tongue out. "Meheh. You got pinched."

Dai just stormed off to his room ignoring her comment.

The little girl snickered and turned her attention to her mom. She went up to the seat that was too tall for her but couldn't manage to sit on it. She pouted and helped her chin rest on the table top. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?" It was obvious that she was keeping her tiptoed position in balance.

"Kaoru, why don't you play with your brother, hm?" Her mother was focused with her curry. "The food won't be ready any soon."

She rested her left cheek on the wooden table. "Eeh… but he hates me."

Her mom sighed but giggled. "No, he doesn't… well, you could go up and apologize. It's not polite to lie and push people around."

She saw her daughter pout and head towards Dai's room.

Kaoru knocked on her brother's door and apologized. "I'm sorry, big brother." There was no response so she knocked again. "I'm sorry… don't hate me." She tried again worriedly.

Inside the room, Dai sighed and got up. Opening the door, he saw his little sis was about to cry. "Yeah, yeah. It's okay. Don't cry cuz you'll be loud again." He patted her head and she hugged him.

"Aww. That's adorable!" A man's voice bellowed. They both turned at their side and exclaimed. "Dad!"

"Daddy!" Kaoru had jumped on the man before them.

The man chuckled and hugged her tightly. "C-can't b-brea-"

"Oh! Sorry sorry!" He loosened and kissed his daughters cheek. "How's my little sweetheart?"

"Fine, daddy-o." She pinched his cheeks. "How about you?"

"Great as always! Especially when I get to see the family again." He exclaimed as he scooped Dai up too and gave them a warm embrace. Dai protested at first but he let it happen as he too missed his dad.

"And you're just right in time for dinner." Their mother piped in.

"I miss you too dear." Their dad put them down and moved to peck his wife. "I miss you more." She responded.

The two kids at their back made gag faces and their parents laughed it off.

* * *

"We scouted the area in Scandiva and there were no signs of the fox people." Butch's father, Ethan, spoke out.

"How about south of our kingdom?" Dylan looked over to his brother.

"Lochsen. I've sent some troops there and they would be back for 2 days." Reo, his brother and also the father of Brick, responded.

"We can't go further with the expedition yet. I still don't trust our neighbouring kingdoms." The King spoke up. "I've yet to speak with Heartcrest's King."

"I've heard they've got a daughter. Why not bring your son along?" Reo had something up in mind.

"And a friendship might bloom, making two kingdoms swear in allegiance?" Dylan guessed.

"Or maybe something more…"

"Well, maybe I could bring my son too." Ethan had suggested and the King nodded.

"I bet he's lonely without you around." The King smiled worriedly. "Oh, Reo, you could bring your son too."

"I doubt he would come." He said shifting his focus on the map lying before them in a huge table.

"Why not?"

"He'll miss his mother."

* * *

Next day has passed and Boomer was up early, excited that he will be together with his father in an "expedition".

They were now in the carriage with the two boys seated across each other. Reo and Ethan were in another carriage behind them. Dylan was with his son and Butch.

"Are we there yet?" The pale kid groaned. Dylan sighed and couldn't count how many times the kid said it with his usual bored tone. "We'll get there soon." He smiled optimistically.

"So where are we heading, father?" Boomer looked at him in the eyes.

"We're going to meet the King and Queen of Heartcrest." He patted his head. "I hope you'll get along with the Princess."

"A _girl_?" Butch had stressed the 'girl' word. "Just a _girl_?"

"What's wrong with that?" Boomer got confused.

"I thought we were going to fight monsters!" Butch pouted. "This is _boring_."

The man chuckled and focused on the road. "Oh. I think we're here."

The two kids briskly placed their faces on the glass window. "Whoa…" Both chorused in awe.

The place was larger than theirs and it was very colorful. The feeling of warmth and romance swarmed the area. It was alive with fiery dancers that seem to stand out with their red clothing. Butch thought the place was eerie because there were couples everywhere. There were too many people unlike their place. He didn't mind it though.

"There are so many people." Boomer commented.

"I think they're having a festival of some sort." Dylan smiled as the carriage went to a stop.

"Yes! We're here!" Butch had exclaimed. The door was opened by someone. The servant got shocked as Butch jumped out of the carriage. Dylan and the Prince followed after but not jumping out.

They were welcomed by two maids. They were twin redheads. "Welcome to the Palace of Heartcrest." They cheered and bowed at the King and his companions. "The King is waiting on the ballroom. We will show you. Come, your majesties."

"The people today seemed more active than usual. Are you celebrating something?" The King asked.

"Oh, it is our Princess's fifth birthday!" She said giddily.

"Goodness! I should have brought a gift." Dylan said with a panic.

"It is alright, your highness." The other one assured. "All the King wanted was to have her little girl some company." She smiled at the young prince.

They were now entering a huge ballroom when the maids had stayed behind. They had told them beforehand that if they needed something, they could just call them.

"King Dylan Avadon Niche of Vorenshiore with his companions, Prince Kyle Brandon Niche and Lucas Earl Butch!"

The names apparently caught the King's attention and moved towards them. "Ah! King Dylan, I am glad to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine King…?" He offered a hand.

"Edgar." He took it and they both shook hands. King Edgar looks like a nice man. He gestured to his wife and introduced her. "This is Vanessa, my beautiful queen." He placed a kiss on his queen's hand. "Oh, dearest." She then greeted Dylan. "It's a pleasure to meet you and Oh, you too, dear prince and adorable young man!"

Butch grunted silently as he remembered the lecture of Aunt Cornelia about behavior. He was told sternly that if he continues his repulsive attitude, he can say farewell to being a great knight. Not knowing what repulsive meant, Butch disregarded it.

Boomer eventually saw a young girl approaching. She was wearing a pink gown that has sparkles on the top. Her hair was tied up in a bun and was adorned by a huge bow.

"And lastly, I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Lianne Bridgette." The King ushered her closer to them.

She bowed clumsily falling over the King. "Oh, oh! S-sorry…" She blushed embarrassed.

The man smiled and patted her head. "It's okay young lady." He looked at Boomer and then back at her. "This is my son, Prince Kyle Brandon. We call him Boomer though."

"Boomer?" The Princess squinted her eyes. "I have a nickname too! I'm Blossom, nice to meet you!"

Boomer smiled gently and bowed at the Princess. "The pleasure is mine, Princess." He mimicked his dad.

Meanwhile, Butch was eager to unleash his locked frankness. He was itching to be mean and just be himself.

The adults went away for a bit when it was announced that Ethan and Reo had arrived.

"So, why is your bow bigger than your head?" Butch snickered while pointing at it.

"E-eh?" Blossom looked at Boomer. "Does it look weird?"

"Umm…. I don't. I don't know." Boomer scratched the back of his head.

"You are jerks!" She stormed away and went to the table where sweets had been laid.

Boomer nudged Butch's head. "We're supposed to play nice."

"That's your job, princey." He rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you support her?"

"Because that would be lying." They both laughed but Boomer felt the need to apologize. "I'll go apologize though. I feel bad."

"You're such a baby."

"And you're not?"

"Yeah cuz I'm a young man!" Butch said proudly, repeating the Queen's comment.

"An adorable young man." He corrected.

"Shut up."

Before Boomer could hear his retort, he was already moving towards the Princess.

"Umm… Princess?" He would want to apologize but that thought was replaced by something else. He saw her ate a bunch of pies and other more sweets, making her face get dirty with jam and powdered sugar.

"Vhat?" She replied between munches of donuts.

"You're not very Princessy—"

She gulped down and enjoyed a glass of apple juice. "What did you say?"

"You'll have bad teeth when you grow if you keep eating that much!"

"Why are you so mean!?" She whined and Boomer thought he'd probably go deaf.

"I'm just honest, sheesh!" He went away before the servants had pampered the Princess. He got back to where Butch was but he was gone so he just made his way to dine.

* * *

"I can't believe this! Hahah!" Butch jumped around and rolled over the grass. He was now at the edge of the forest that was behind the castle. There was a huge wall around the castle but there was a small hole enough for him to fit. "Oh yeah~ who's the man? I am!"

Slightly nervous but excited. He moved further in the forest. "I'm gonna make my daddy proud!"

* * *

"He's missing?" Ethan sighed and chuckled. "He's probably just loitering around somewhere. He's not that hard to find anyway… Sooner or later we'll hear some trouble and I bet he's part of it."

"Sire, someone has managed his way on the hole behind the castle." Some guard had delivered the message.

"What? I thought I had closed that hole." The King looked worried. They couldn't help but hear the conversation.

"This… person who went into the hole. What was he like?"

"A servant had seen a small figure entering it. She couldn't quite see the whole body or face since she was far away. She told me she saw the color black."

"It couldn't be…" Dylan looked over to Ethan.

Ethan sighed heavily. "He really gets in big trouble."

* * *

"This place is creepy." Butch remarked as he felt the forest to be so silent. Maybe too silent. "Hmph. This is boring… no animals or anything."

He surveyed the area one last time and decided. "I'm just gonna go home then." Talking to himself keeps him less scared. At least, that's what he thinks. He turned back and all he saw was trees. "Darn…"

"Now… where…" He sweated cold. The forest seemed darker but he was sure he wasn't gone that long.

"P-probably this one…" He went on and the grass grew longer as he unknowingly stepped deeper into the forest.

He stopped when he saw a figure not that far before him. He hid in the nearest tree and slowly peeked to the area. There was a small kid dressed in robes. The figure was squatting down. He guessed it was a she and she was weeding something out. She stood happily as she got what she wanted. Right then, Butch saw a pretty looking girl. Her hair was out of ordinary. It was a shade of lavender.

He remembered Aunt Camilia saying something about being nice to girls. She told them that if they see a pretty young lady they should give her a flower, a pretty one too. He shook his head from the memory and thought it was stupid to do that.

* * *

Kaoru's mom has asked her to pick up something for the stew that she was making.

She hurriedly went out for it because she knew her mom makes the best stew out there.

When she got to the place, she picked out the best of the spices by their smell. Her senses were more vivid than Dai's. Dai didn't mind because he had a sensitive nose. He couldn't bear the smell of onions and if he got senses like Kaoru where she could smell something a mile away, it would be hell for him.

Before going out, there was really an unfamiliar scent that she could smell. It wasn't bad just different. As she was picking it out, the scent grew stronger and she was sure that it was near. Her instincts told her that it was safe. Not long after, she went over where the smell is coming from.

* * *

 _S-she's coming! What, why, how!?I_ He felt himself panic and then he stumbled back a bit. It made a thud sound.

"Aha! Who's there?" She giggled quietly curious at what she'll see. She ran towards the tree and a flower greeted her face.

"Huh?" She looked dumbfounded when a boy before her showcased a small flower.

"I… I- You're pretty!" She looked more confused than ever. She tilted her head on the side and had a confused face. It made her cuter.

"U-umm… take the flower?" Butch handed it to her.

She took it and Butch ran off so fast. She was about to follow him when she heard her mother call for her. "I'm coming!" She looked at the flower once more and laughed. "He's weird."

She stared at the object at hand and ate it. "It's not even that tasty." She frowned.

* * *

 **ch.1 end**


	2. Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z. The places are all fiction. All made up by me, the writer. No creatures were harmed in the making of this story.**

 **AU: The Fox's Hound**

∞ _Ch. 2: Encounter_ ∞

Butch was running endlessly and was getting out of breath until someone had grabbed him by his shirt. "Butch!"

He breathed heavily and saw his father had caught him. "D-dad…"

"Are you alright?" His father checked him for bruises or wounds. He found cuts on his arms. "Come on. Let's go fix you up."

Dylan ran towards them after calling the others to regroup. "He's a little red. You think he'll be alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm not red!" He exclaimed defensively.

Both of the adults raised their eyebrows to Butch's reaction. They didn't mind it and they went back inside the castle for Butch's cuts to be treated.

"Son, next time tell me when you'll go have your little adventures, alright?" His father patted his shoulder. "Don't leave the fun for yourself!" They both laughed then Dylan entered the room.

"King Edgar had arranged the rooms for us on the east wing." He beamed a smile as he sat next to Butch. "We're glad that you're back. Who knows what's in that forest…" He patted Butch's head.

"I can handle anything!" The little boy smirked proudly. "I wasn't even injured."

"So, did you see something interesting in the forest?" Ethan had been curious as to why his son was out of breath when they saw him.

"Well…" He turned away slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I saw this girl."

"A girl in the forest?" Dylan's eye widened. "Was she lost?"

"I… I don't know." Butch looked worried. "Dad, we should go find her! She could be hurt!"

"We probably should." Ethan stood with a small smile, thinking his little man had grown up a little to have a crush on someone. "What does she look like?"

Butch thought for a bit. "She… had a strange hair color. It wasn't normal to have a blue hair, right?" Butch had trouble differentiating blue from violet and vice versa. He reasoned that they just looked the same and the word blue was easier to say.

"Dyed hair?" Dylan shrugged it off.

"I guess so. And her ears are weird." This had caught both men attention.

"What kind of weird?" Ethan's face suddenly got serious and dark. Dylan placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder in attempt to calm him.

Butch was taken aback by his father's features. "It's like a dog's- Dad! Where are you going?" Before ending his sentence Ethan had turned and walked away fast.

"Lucas, stay." Butch gulped because his dad only says his first name when he means it and he should obey.

"We'll be back." Dylan smiled but worry was planted on his face. He soon followed Ethan.

Butch grunted. "What was that all about?"

* * *

"Ethan! Ethan, wait!" Dylan ran over to his friend, panting. "You can't fight them by yourselves!"

"You've heard my son. It's only a little girl." He replied coldly.

The King was about to talk some sense into him but Reo had already chimed in. "Ugh, airhead. Think things through, will you?"

"Oohoh. You think you're so smart." Ethan glared at Reo who just rolled his eyes.

"Ethan, I know Reo's blunt but he's right." Dylan broke through the intense aura of the two. "Little cubs can't live alone."

"Peh. I can take them. I've killed about 10 of them or so." Ethan started to go again.

"We have to get the knights, please." Dylan got in his way and Reo had to comment. "But that would take 3 days for them to get here."

"We'll think of something-" Dylan was cut off by King Edgar. "Is there a problem? Can I help? I heard you need soldiers… what is this about?"

"I suppose you haven't heard about the rumors about hm… certain fox people?"

* * *

Kaoru had picked the last herb that her mother needs. "And thus, the perfect stew will be brewed!" She snickered after feeling silly. She heard her mother call her again so she made her way back home quickly.

While skipping towards home, she smelled something. It was terrible. She was feeling nauseous so she ran towards home. While doing so, the stench got stronger. She wondered if Dai had been cooking. She came from the back door and found that nobody was home. "Mom…? Dad? Dai?" She didn't feel the danger but she felt lonely. She couldn't sense them or smell them. _Where did they go?_

She moved to the front door. It was ajar so they probably were in hurry. She was hesitating to head out since the stench got stronger. She pinched her nose then slowly pushed it. "Did someone dumped there or-"

* * *

Horses galloped through the night into the deepest part of the woods. It seemed more like a jungle there. When horses couldn't enter, the men went down cautiously.

Ethan went down first followed by Dylan and the accompanying men. Reo sighed. He was the last one to go down. "Are you sure you're going to do this?"

"The King gave us permission. We should appreciate that." Ethan argued sternly.

"These men aren't even ours. We don't even know how many of those things are there." He coughed out. He never liked the smell of forests.

"Well, we gotta find out."

* * *

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. In front of her laid dead bodies of their people.

Her knees started to shake as she observed how they were brutally killed. Two was sliced on their throats. There were some who lost their head. And the others were having bad injuries.

She felt tears soaking her eyes. She just stood there, shivering, staring at the cold-blooded massacre that happened. It was as if her brain stopped thinking and everything in her had shut down. That was until someone had placed a hand over her shoulder.

She quickly got to her defensive stance. She acted like an assaulted kitten, hissing at the person that is now before her.

"D-Darling… Kaoru, it's me." Her mother looked stressed out as she slowly—tried even, to cuddle her child. Kaoru was still hesitating. She couldn't sense her own mother at all. She gave a low growl when her mother, Mitsuko, got near. "I'm sorry, dear…"

Mitsuko sighed. She grabbed her daughter into a hug even though Kaoru was struggling and was starting to claw her. "Kaoru, please… calm down." She hushed her and it seemed to work.

"M-mom…?" She looked at her with teary eyes. "Mom!"

Her mother hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry you have to see this… or even feel it." She muttered the last words. "Listen, you're a big girl now, right?" She told her while patting her head.

Kaoru was still hiccupping from crying but nodded. Her mom dried the flowing tears and smiled. "You need to go… far away from here." Even though she was smiling, she can't hide the sorrow that bore into her eyes. Kaoru saw it too. "W-why?" She asked between sobs. "It's not safe here… but I will guide you."

"Will you stay by my side?" She pulled her mother close. Her mother smiled weakly. "I will be there. I'll always be with you."

* * *

Dylan stood stunned at the corpse in front of them. "Ethan… isn't she…"

"These demons are ruthless killers! It's better to be safe than sorry to our people." Ethan bellowed. "We're probably near their breeding site."

"But this creature is pregnant! She was just protecting herself and her child!" Dylan almost exploded. He couldn't take what had been done by his friend.

Reo was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ethan, I think you're going too far."

"You think these monsters won't ambush humans!?" He flared up. "Don't you remember what they did to my wife!?"

The two were silent until Reo spoke up again. "Are you sure these were the creatures?"

"What else would there be? They're dangerous! They should just be wiped out!"

Reo sighed and Dylan just stayed silent. They had known about the gruesome death of his wife. Apparently, some creatures entered their abode. It was in great timing that his wife was the only one at home. When Ethan came back, he saw his bloodied wife on the floor. A strange bloodied wolf-like creature stood before her corpse. He tried to avenge her but it quickly escaped. He was filled with sorrow that turned into hate and vengeance. One thing he was glad though, Butch, who was still months old, was left untouched.

Later on, soldiers had found them. "Your Highnesses, we have encountered some of the creatures. Most of us were badly injured and we lost some men but I can assure you that that area is now cleared of them."

"Excellent! We'll do a last scouting of the areas. Not one should be kept alive." Ethan said darkly.

A loud roar spread out to the whole forest. They looked over to the noise and Ethan signalled the remaining men to go towards it. "Hah! That's probably the alpha!" Adrenaline had rushed in his veins and he was ready to fight whatever monster that is.

* * *

"Someday you'll understand why I have to do this…" She cupped her daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. They were at least far away from their territory. "Mom will always be with you, Kaoru." A tear fell from her eyes as she patted her sleeping daughter. "You'll have to continue on your own."

Kaoru had opened her eyes at that moment. She got scared. She turned and looked around for her mother. 'Run Kaoru. RUN.' Someone had told her. She had no idea where but her instincts told her further away from their place.

When she was about to go, she heard a loud roar. Her head turned towards the noise. She felt tears run down on her cheeks. _Dad?_ She had to go but she wanted to stay with her family. _Why does she need to go?_

She set aside all of the questions and turned away from them.

* * *

A huge fox-creature bit the spear that was thrown to him. It growled and roared sending the people aback. There were only a few of the fox-creatures left. All of the soldiers were injured and breathless including Ethan. Reo wasn't a fighter so he stood behind them. He was their strategist. Ethan and Dylan worked together on the huge creature. Both were out of breath.

"Dad!" Ethan saw a small kid except that he had ears and a tail of those fox creatures.

"Dai! Get out of here now!" The huge creature went to protect his young. Ethan had charged and hit the father instead. Dai got covered in blood as he saw his father weakening. "Dai… run."

"They can talk!" Dylan was amazed yet saddened about what happened. "Ethan I think we should-"

Not minding the noise Ethan was hearing, he made a swift attack that took off the head of the said alpha. In an instant, the fox-creatures got more aggressive and turned into their savage form. They were now standing with their four feet. It was eerie when their skin was replaced by thick fur. They didn't look like foxes anymore. They were more of a wolf now. Huge ones. They gritted their teeth as they growled, salivating while darting their blood-red eyes on the humans. The small kid retained in his human form but with ears and tail. He was scared and couldn't move. _He's probably traumatized in his whole life. What if they were like us?_ Dylan had thought.

Soon another gruesome fight happened. With the biggest creature killed, the fox-creatures were like wolves. They bit and clawed the soldiers. Dylan and Ethan were outnumbered and Reo was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Reo!?" Ethan cursed under his breath. At that point, he heard horses and more troops come along their way. Reo was leading them. Both of them smiled as they were saved.

Everything went well except for the fox-creatures. Everyone died but one remained.

"Last one…" Ethan moved in front of the kid and readied his sword. The kid shivered and just stared at the man before him.

"Ethan, wait!" Dylan couldn't take it anymore. "C-can we just k-keep him? I don't want to see you kill an innocent child!"

"Are you out of your mind? He's a demon spawn!" He was about to strike when Dylan brought an idea.

"Let's just keep him arrested! He hasn't done anything yet… and we could train him. To be civilized." Dylan pleaded.

Ethan sighed and understood him. He, himself, couldn't bring to kill the child. Somehow his green eyes reminded him of his son. "Alright, capture him."

The guards obeyed and they tied the little creature and chained him.

* * *

Kaoru was running away further when she felt a pang in her heart. She didn't understand but she broke down and cried hard. She felt someone has passed away. _Who?_

Her senses were more accurate now. She sensed people. She sensed her pulse, fast and heavy. Unused by how sensitive her senses now, she felt dizzy and decided to take a nap on the bushes at her side. _Mom, Dad, Dai and the baby… wherever you all are, I hope you're all safe._ And she drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Cheers!" The banquet hall was filled again with people. Ethan cheered with the soldiers that had risked their lives to encounter the beasts.

Some of them were promoted into knights. The others were not happy because of their loved ones that died in the battle. They were content though, that their kingdom doesn't have that threat that they didn't even know existed until now. The people praised the Royals for having a great job.

Butch was awarded too. He got a medal for his courage to scout the area. Even though in reality, it was an accident. He didn't mind. He liked the appraisal that was given to him. Boomer just clapped all throughout the celebration.

"Look, Princess!" Butch boasted his golden medal. "They gave this to me because I was brave!"

"Oooh." Blossom tried to touch it but Butch didn't let her.

"Nah uh. This is special." He patted it like it was his little baby. "Only strong MEN can touch this." He said implying that she's a girl.

"You're not even old yet." Blossom pouted in annoyance.

"Can I touch it?" Boomer interjected, somehow curious of the medal.

"As I said, strong men!" He took pride in his self.

"Geez, it's just a gold thing." Boomer stuck his tongue out at him. Eventually, Blossom followed.

"Whatever." Butch rolled his eyes. Upon remembering something, he rushed to his father.

He saw him with the new knights. They talked about how he handled the huge beast and said something about King Dylan. Most of the men were chuckling and the others were talking about monsters that Butch didn't understand nor cared.

"Dad!" Butch exclaimed, making Ethan notice him.

"Do you need something?" Ethan was enjoying celebrating with the knights.

"Did you find the girl?" He asked with a worried look.

Ethan suddenly felt bad. He was pretty sure they wiped out all of the monsters. "Well, uh…" He was too distracted with the gathering so he let out a lie. "Yes. She's safe now."

"Then, where is she?" He tugged at his father's coat. Ethan, quite annoyed, replied. "She went home, now, go with your friends."

"Oh.. okay." Butch muttered, a bit disappointed. He walked back to his friend and a newfound friend, Blossom, mumbling. "I can't see her again then. Hmph."

* * *

Kaoru opened and closed her eyes when the bright sunlight had hit her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. When she looked up, she saw a figure standing before her. "Ah!"

"Ah!" The little girl before her exclaimed too. It was more of a squeak. "GRANNY! SHE'S ALIVE!"

Kaoru had to cover her ears by the loud screech the blonde girl gave. Quickly, an old woman had gone out to check on the screaming child.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru faced the little girl once more. She had small pigtails and a sunlit-colored hair. The girl blinked her baby blue eyes at Kaoru, waiting for a response. Kaoru was taken aback when she held out her hand on her. "I… I just want to help you." She looked concerned and Kaoru could sense it.

Slowly, she took the hand of the girl. The blondie giggled. "What's your name?"

She cleared her throat first. "K-Kaoru."

"My… my." The old woman looked worried. "Let's go in first. You must be hungry."

Kaoru just nodded and the three of them walked inside a huge home.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles!" She gave her a big smile. "Well, that's what they call me anyway. My full name is Mia Yvette Daffonil."

"Why do they call you Bubbles?" Kaoru asked because she thought Mia is more easily pronounced.

"That's what the townsfolk call me." Probably her attitude, Kaoru thought.

"Well, dear. Let's get you cleaned up." The grandmother offered her a bath and she gladly accepted.

After cleaning up, they had breakfast. Kaoru was lounging at the food and that surprised Bubbles. She looked at her grandmother but she just signalled her to let it be. She must be famished.

"So, Kaoru… well, your name seems foreign." The grandmother laughed. "You're probably not from here, yes?"

Kaoru was still eating then she gulped everything in her mouth down. "I… far away. I don't really know."

"I see." The old woman gave a worried look. "Were you alone?"

"I don't… I don't really remember anything at all." Kaoru looked embarrassed. "Well, I just remembered that I have to sleep because I got dizzy…"

"Oh, poor child." The grandmother gasped.

"Can she stay here, grandma?" The little girl asked politely.

"Why, yes, if she agrees." Her grandmother took a look at Kaoru and smiled. "I could adopt you. You'd be safer here than in the outside!"

"I-if it's alright with both of you. Then, I would want to." Kaoru sheepishly smiled.

"Yay! I've got a sister!" Bubbles jumped on her seat and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru just laughed with her.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." She took the plates to wash them but before that she patted Kaoru on the head. "You can call me granny too as you please." Kaoru responded with a smile. She found a new family to crash unto. But what was she missing exactly?

Bubbles gave her a tour of the mansion. Kaoru took note of the place for her not to get lost. At her side was something shimmering. She pulled the cover of the huge shimmering thing. It was a mirror. She was not ignorant of it though.

She looked at herself. There was something wrong. _I have hands… feet. Head. Face. Ears? Oh it's on the side. Pfft. Why did I think it's supposed to be on top of my head? That's stupid. Well, nothing weird._ She looked at her back _. Was there something supposed to be there? Nah. Nothing weird._

 _None at all._

 _But why do I feel weird?_

* * *

 **ch.2 end**


	3. Meeting Destiny Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z. The places are all fiction, all made up by me. No creatures were harmed in the making of this story.**

 **AU: The Fox's Hound**

∞Ch. 3: Meeting Destiny Pt. 1∞

'Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess!'

In a carriage was a young lady, dressed as lovely as a blooming lily flower. She had beautiful amber flowing hair, probably up to her knees when she stands up. It was hoisted up with a red frilly hair tie. A crown was placed just above her bangs. It showed her family crest, it was a heart-shaped lock. Above it were gems that are to be found only in their Kingdom. She was the heiress of the Heartcrests. Her bright pink eyes seemed to sparkle as she skimmed the book she was reading.

"There are no pictures…" She sighed and put it down unsatisfied. "Gee, how can they read this?" She pouted and leaned towards the back. She sat inappropriately as a royal. "If Lady Keane sees me like this, she'll probably scold me again." She giggled, remembering her tutor.

She looked outside, letting her chin rest on her palm. She sees nothing but a deserted place. She groaned. "Ugh, when will this ride be over?" She noticed her reflection on the glass.

Her focus were nowhere near her was but the cold metal that was placed on her finger three years ago. All she remembered was the formalities. She hadn't even seen the Prince in all of five years. Yet an agreement was formed upon which led to this. It even came out as a surprise birthday present. She couldn't be angry about that. There's only one thing bothering her though, the tightness in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready. And love was obviously out of question.

She remembered her mother say. "Oh honey, I was like that back then. I eventually learned to love him."

She rubbed the azure ring and let out a small sigh. "It's not romantic at all."

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

"AGH!" Boomer, the now eighteen year old prince, couldn't be more surprised as Butch opened his curtains in one swift move. He was a light sleeper and the blinding light did not help. "The fuck- Butch!?" He groaned as he was about to cover his face with a pillow.

"Language, young man!" A stern voice called out from his door.

Boomer rubbed the side of his head and muttered an apology. "Sorry, Aunt Cornelia."

Snickering, the green eyed teenager coughed out. "Whipped dog."

"Why you-!"

"Sir Lucas, will you leave us be?" His aunt was now standing near them, stiff as always. Boomer made sure to send him a glare before the stern woman could notice it.

"Sure, madame." Butch responded with a sarcastic tone. Cornelia ignored him, her eyes narrowed at the untidy prince. Butch went ahead but before that, he shot up a glance at Boomer. 'We'll catch up later.' He nodded in response.

'And let the nagging begin… ' Boomer sighed in his thought.

Butch closed the door as he left. He was greeted by a grinning man. The man was older than him by five years. "I knew you'd be his best alarm clock."

"Oh great. Now I'm just a clock?" Butch frowned, feigning to be hurt.

The man rolled his emerald eyes. His forest green hair swayed as he made the gesture. "As if you've been in a greater position."

"Watch it." He patted his own chest. "This is knight material you're referring."

"Pfft, which part?" The man grinned and made his way to the Prince's room, with a suit at hand.

Butch chuckled. "Alright. I'll see you later after your little dress-up, Dai."

* * *

"What do you think?" A blondie twirled around, showcasing her beautiful ocean dress. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Please Bubbles, even with the simplest gown you're still gorgeous." A strong female voice commented. She hid her black hair with a simple brown tudor hat. She was wearing a white loose tunic with a green vest, black trousers accompanied with leather boots.

Bubbles giggled and thanked her. "Oh Kaoru~! You should try dresses some time! I think it'll suit you great!" She exclaimed cheerily.

She almost gagged at her own image wearing a- _wait. Why am I even thinking that!?_ "Let's just get this over with."

"I'm sorry you have to put through this trouble." Bubbles said with a hint of sadness.

"What? No! Also, I should see this man." Kaoru frowned. "He's your proposed fiancé so I need to go!"

"Aw… Thanks!" Bubbles hugged Kaoru. It was more of jumping at her.

"You'll ruin your dress- You can't go alone, you know." Kaoru muttered as she shut the windows locked. "You've never been out of town before and your mother won't be back for a week or so."

"I wonder if he'll be nice." Bubbles thought aloud as Kaoru took their luggage outside.

"Are you sure you'll go through with this?" Kaoru looked at her worriedly.

"This is what I was born for I guess." She said with a smile but Kaoru sensed the sadness in her tone or maybe even fear. "Well, enough moping! I hope granny's proud of me."

Kaoru was about to say something but decided to let it be. Instead, she smiled and agreed. "Yeah, I know she is."

Kaoru remembered the last time they saw Bubble's granny. They were 13 and her grandmother passed out while she was gardening. After that incident, she wasn't allowed to get out of bed anymore, not like she can anyway. Her old age had gotten to her and Kaoru and Bubbles knew. Her last words to them were to take care of each other. They promised her just that.

When Bubbles' mother got the news she quickly got back to the house. Both of them left the house and transferred where Bubbles' mother had been, a village near Vorenshiore. Her father was not around anymore. He didn't die. He just disappeared. Bubbles' mother was hesitant when she questioned about her dad.

"Alright! I'm done locking." Kaoru beamed at Bubbles who kind of zoned out.

"Thank you, Kaoru." She smiled bitterly, tears attempting to fall.

Kaoru patted her head. "It's gonna be alright."

"I'm okay- …Actually, I'm scared but it'll sure pass on." She smiled as they went out of their home. "Oh right, I have to call you Buttercup now."

Buttercup. A nickname given to her by Bubbles' grandmother. Her name was foreign which would probably attract officials and she'd be sent out to be executed. The old woman reasoned out. Hence, her real name was forbidden to be spoken out in public.

"I guess so."

* * *

"My fiancée is a lucky girl." Butch stated as he was checking himself on the mirror. To be honest, there weren't much of legalities yet.

Boomer knew. "Only a possible candidate."

"I hear she's a doll."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about her." Boomer scoffed. "Who would want you?"

"Who wouldn't want me?" He cocked his eyebrow.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Well, if everything goes horrendous, I hope she tames you."

"Tames me?" Butch faced Boomer and does his famous seductive voice. "Please, I'll be the one doing the 'taming'."

Boomer ignored him, slightly cringing at the words all the while fidgeting with his collar.

"Stop being so nervous!" Butch stifled a laugh.

"I can't help it! I-I… have to look good." He messed around with his coat. Butch just shrugged and continued to fix his hair.

A knock on the door startled both of them. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's nervous." Boomer had this smug look.

Butch scoffed. "I'm just a little jumpy at times."

"You can come in." Boomer let out a long sigh.

"Ya' ready, twerp?" Dai moved inside his room.

"That's how you address your soon to be King?" Boomer smirked.

"Psh. It's not like it's sooner." Dai ruffled his hair.

"Hey! I spent hours on that!" Boomer ranted. Dai just laughed. "Come on, Princess. You're gonna miss your party."

Boomer glared at him but then sighed. "Alright, I'm going."

"By the way, where's Brick?" Dai asked, realizing Red wasn't there.

Butch just shrugged which left Boomer to answer him. "He's too busy with his shop."

* * *

"Bubbles, we're here." Buttercup was first to get out of the vehicle and helped the blonde girl move out.

Upon stepping out, Bubbles surveyed the place. As expected, the castle would be full of people. She just doesn't know why here has to be the meeting place. She breathed in, calming herself. "Don't leave me alone, please."

Buttercup smiled and patted her. "I'd never."

When they entered the huge palace door before them, plenty of aristocrats were already at the ballroom. Somehow everyone had their own group of circle.

"Eh, the place is packed." Buttercup stated and frowned at the sight of an eyesore, namely Princess Morbucks, nearing them.

She was known to be notorious. Always gets what she wants and when she wants it. At least, it's what they say. Her father's a famous merchant. They've only met once and two words for it, highly offensive.

Instantly, she led Bubbles in the other direction. Both of them disappeared in the crowd, leaving a confused brunette.

Buttercup stopped as she was sure they've gone far enough.

"You don't like her that much?" Bubbles giggled.

"Prevention is better than cure." Buttercup merely sighed. She then noticed a manservant coming towards them.

"Pardon me miss, are you perhaps Lady Mia Yvette?" He smiled politely at Bubbles. Green eyes meeting blue.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She courteously replied.

"My name is Dai. I'll be taking care of your luggage. The rooms have been prepared." He bowed as stating so.

 _Die? What a weird name. But then, Buttercup is somewhat from a weed- nevermind._

"Oh, it's still in the carriage-"

"I can help him put it there." Buttercup suggested. "You'll have time to socialize with the elites."

* * *

Bubbles still stood where Buttercup left her.

"She even promised to not leave me be." She merely pouted. But then Buttercup may have a point. In all these years, she wasn't the type who would go out of the house for the sake of socializing. Hence, leaving her with only one true friend, Buttercup.

She eyed the crowd. There were so many people scattered about, minding their own peers. She couldn't just throw herself in a group. She sighed and went to grab some juice to keep her distracted.

She wandered through the crowd, searching where the food was held at. While doing so, she bumped into a person. She would've fallen if the person hasn't grabbed her hand in time.

Now, Bubbles had always thought of herself as a grounded person. Love at first sight was ficticious. It could not possibly be a genuine feeling. Yet, here she was. Somehow time had slowed; everything was in a blur except for the man that held her for the shortest time. His brows furrowed with concern, blue eyes staring right back at her. His hair reminded her of how the sun shone. His lips moved, saying something.

Bubbles blinked back as his touch left her.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that."

She merely nodded and placed a simple smile. "Oh no, it was my fault."

He sheepishly smiled. It made her wonder how such a man could be adorable. "I should be going now." He gave a bow and hurriedly passed through the crowd, obviously avoiding being in a talked to.

She looked back at his disappearing figure. Her heart sank, wondering if she was shallow to be beguiled by that person. That or she wished that his attention was solely for her.

She dismissed the latter. How could she be that selfish for a mere stranger?

* * *

Buttercup was quick to finish putting the luggage inside their rooms which was parallel from each other.

"Here are the keys, young… lady?" Dai gave her the keys.

"No. I'm a servant too." She took a small glimpse on his face. She wasn't quite sure but somehow seeing this person stand before her it gave her a bad feeling. Not threatening but, well, she wasn't so sure. It was unnerving.

"Nonetheless, a girl." He smiled politely. "If you need anything else, you can call any maids or me, if present. I'd be glad of service."

"Pardon my prying but I heard you were to stay for a week or so?"

Geez, this person was chatty. Buttercup had no patience with someone of no interest. But something was about him that Buttercup wanted to expose.

"Probably, Lady Mia only came here to meet someone." For a moment, they made eye contact.

"Have we met before?" Both of them chorused, startling each other.

They both laughed awkwardly until someone had called the manservant. They had to take care of something and so he bid goodbye for now.

"Ugh." Buttercup was feeling sick. She felt nauseous. Motion sickness maybe?

* * *

Bubbles was glad Buttercup had come back. She was about to go reunite with her when someone blocked her way.

"Oh my dear friend Mia, It's nice to see you again!" It was Princess who was gesturing a hug but Bubbles immediately shook her hand instead. "Oh well- you should meet some of my friends too, come!"

Princess then pulled Bubbles as Buttercup nonchalantly follows. When Princess realized this, she blocked Buttercup with her palm.

"Excuse me but I didn't ask for bastards to come." She smiled smugly, head held high.

Buttercup merely ignored the girl with a blank stare. She learned at a young age what happens if she 'disrespects' someone of higher class. It wasn't a pretty experience.

Princess narrowed her eyes, pointing her finger at Buttercup's face. "Are you threatening me?"

"She's my valet." Bubbles broke off their tension, smiling as she stood between them. "She's always been with me since little."

"Ah, well…" Princess hesitated a bit. "I'll make exemptions."

"Attention, everyone!" At the center of the hall, there stood their beloved King Dylan holding a glass. On his side was no other than the Prince, albeit blushing furiously. "I thank all of you for coming to our celebration.

"As you all know today is the birth of my young son. I'd like to make a toast. I wish you all the best, Boomer." He then held up his glass and took a sip. Everyone on the hall reciprocated.

Bubbles stared at the person next to the King. _So he was the Prince._

"Ah, the Prince!" Princess squeaked. "Hey Mia, let's go there at talk to-"

"Um, I have announcement." Boomer said after a manservant spoke to his ear. "I'd like to introduce to you my fiancée, Princess Lianne Bridgette."

 _Ah, of course. What a lucky girl._

She couldn't make out why she was having this heavy feeling towards strangers. She barely knew him. And he probably wouldn't remember her anyway. So she turned to see who it was.

She had to admit she was beautiful. She seemed nice too and seeing how the Prince's face lit up, it was obvious he was in love with her. She should be happy for him. So she promised herself to bury the unresolved feeling within her. She shouldn't forget why she was here. She promised her mother she'd win the heart of another anyway.

Maybe then, she'll find her own happiness.

* * *

Everyone turned at the staircase as Boomer gestured towards it. There stood a frozen Blossom. She didn't expect her entrance would be so conspicuous. Everyone was staring- No, strangers were staring and she wasn't completely ready for that.

Then there were those whispers. "Isn't she too plain?" "Just because she's a royal…"

A tap on her shoulder snapped her back to the situation. "Go on, dear." It was nice that her parents were behind her after all. She smiled as Boomer went up to the stairs to greet her parents and to help her go down. "Uhh, thank you?"

Boomer bit his lip. "Too much?"

After the praises and compliments, the hall was again in the midst of refined noise.

"I didn't mean to go that far though." Boomer, now out of the focus of the guests, was finally left alone with Blossom. "Did… Did it make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh- no, I mean. A bit, yeah." The situation cannot be more awkward. They were standing all alone at a balcony. Blossom was mostly staring at the garden below them.

"It's nice to see you again." Boomer was looking straight at her. His happy puppy face couldn't be more obvious. "Uhh, you look good."

"Thank you." Blossom looked back at him. Startled as they made eye contact, Boomer was quick to glance away.

He just wished he wasn't too tense.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess somewhat blanked out. "He had a fiancée? Oh well, tough luck. I'll go for the other one then." She looked back at Bubbles who was busy talking with someone. Scratch someone, it was Lucas Earl Butch. The second guy she could've gone out with! She moved closer and realized he was actually flirting with her.

No, she wouldn't be left out like that. So, she faked a stumble but Butch had moved and so she plopped on the ground.

"Oh my! Are you okay, Princess?" Bubbles asked with concern. Butch just made a repugnant face.

Princess wasn't so sure if that was a sarcastic question, or this person was just dumb. Who wouldn't be okay after that fall? "I think I'm injured."

"Here." Buttercup, not realizing she'd gone and was suddenly back, gave her free hand to hoist Princess up. Her other hand was occupied with a tray of food.

Princess's face turned sour, as if telling Buttercup 'can't you see the situation'. "I can do it myself." She tried but failed. The springs on her dress wouldn't let her.

Buttercup sighed and pulled her up anyway. "Ugh, I don't want you touching me!"

"You're welcome." She seethed back. "By the way, Bub. Who's that?"

"Bub?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, he's Butch." Bubbles nervously played with her fingers. "My fiancé?"

"The one and only." He smirked. "You?"

"Her valet." Somewhere in her gut instinct told her this guy was dangerous. Of all the people, she wondered why Bubble's mother would pick him.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Butch dismissed Buttercup as he said it fast with a bored tone. He placed a hand on Bubble's back, leading her. "Come, I'll introduce you to my friend."

"I- wait." She tugged on Buttercup's garment's hem. "Buttercup stays with me."

"Ugh, why is everyone getting engaged?" Princess frowned, her mood changing to 'whatever, I'm going to eat.'

* * *

"You know, I have a cousin who owns a bakery." Boomer's eyes lit up as Blossom finally eased up on him.

"A bakery?" She sounds interested.

"Yeah, they have plenty of sweets there, also handmade. They're all delicious!" He chirped. "I could take you there!"

"Oh, but it's your party-"

"No one would really notice." He knew how these things work all too well. Sure it was a celebration for his birthday but no one really cares. As long as there's free food, free debuts for the higher class and such, he wasn't really needed.

"Hey guys." Boomer almost groaned at the familiar husky voice owned by none other than Butch.

Both of them turned to see Butch's company, Blossom's face scrunched up.

"I mean, your royal asse-"

"It's good to see you back with your filthy mouth." Blossom couldn't hold back. After all, she didn't read all those books for nothing. After all those years of insults, she needed to say something back. And boy, she was glad to have read those books.

Butch had this mischievous glint in his eyes. "You've improved majorly, your bitchy-ness."

Meanwhile, Buttercup was actually shielding Bubbles's ears. Boomer saw this and toned down the tension. "What are you doing here, Butch?"

"Both of you were so awkward, I couldn't help myself." He was the only one laughing hard. He rolled his eyes when he realized that "Whatever, it's- I mean, she's my fiancée, Mia."

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Boomer." Bubbles didn't know he was friends with him. How could she keep her composure now?

"Likewise." He smiled, ever so gentle, and then gave Butch a hard gaze. "We were about to head out though."

"Great, I hate it here."

The two were berating each other for the last few minutes though Boomer did not realize they were already heading outside. Buttercup just stayed in the background, wishing she was home, having fun at the stables. Speaking of, she wondered if they had stables here. Probably, since it was a freaking castle. She always wanted to ride horses.

"Fine, you can come with since you also have a pretty company with you." Boomer smiled at Bubbles. She felt heat on her cheeks and wished it wasn't obvious.

"You're saying that now? We're already outside." Butch gestured to the coachman.

"Oh, you haven't introduced-"

"Buttercup, no need for introductions. I'm just a valet. Pretend I'm not here." She quickly retorted in monotone. They found it weird but Blossom took interest. She was the most honest- too honest in the group. "I like your eyes."

"Uh, thanks?" Buttercup took aback when the Prince showed hints of jealousy.

"It's so pretty. You have long lashes." Blossom was nearing her and soon the two girls were walking beside Buttercup.

The two girls pretty much got along quickly. Blossom talked about her love of sweets and Bubbles about her love of fashion. Buttercup, being in the middle, commented monotonously between their conversations.

"Wait." Butch remarked. "Is it just me or did that guy just made a harem of our fiancées?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reads and review! It's much appreciated. I couldn't focus on my other fics cuz my mood seems to dwell on this story more. At least, I've finished something, ey? Haha


End file.
